ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Secrets of the Mutatrix
''Aliens'' One mutation is Chromon chill. He is a mix of Chromostone, Spidermonkey & Big Chill. He can shoot frozen web crystals and can fly. He can also absorb energy and charge it back out, can pass through any thing like a ghost. Another mutation in the Mutatatrix is Ghost-Chill. He is a mix of Ghostfreak & Bigchill. He can go through walls while shooting plasma balls that freeze on contact. He can also fly. Then there is Ultecho-RG. He is a mix of Ultimate Echo Echo and NRG. He can clone himself, then shoot energy lasers. He can also shoot sound waves and can go through acid with his protective armour. Another one is Heatgrade. He is a mix of Heatblast & Upgrade. He can go into and control machines and can shoot fire. He can also fly using fire as a kind of hoverboard. As well as machines, he can go into sound waves that are going through the air. He uses them to travel to satelites or watch his favourite TV program, Ben 10. Then there is Amfodrillian. He is a mutation of Amfibian and Armodrillo. He can levitate and drill into the ground. He can shoot metalic water which is like water but poisonous. He is strong so he can move heavy objects and can smash through things. Another alien in the Mutatrix is Ultompfire-X. He is a cross between Ultimate Swampfire & . He can use the power of the universe to make fire beams so powerful that they can push an elephant around the galaxy 6 times. He can also recover after being shot and can make roots appear for him to control. Then there is Jecko Recko. He is a fusion of Jet Ray & Echo Echo. He can multiply himself and can fly while shooting sonic booms. He can also shoot sonic booms out of his eyes and tail. Another alien is Ultiswampvine. It is a mix of Ultimate Swampfire & Wildvine. He can stick his roots through the ground, pop up anywhere and shoot fire. He can also breathe flaming pellets. His wildvine ability lets him stretch his arms out as far as he wants. He can transform into a tree if he needs to hide. Then there is Wildarms. He is a cross between Wildmutt and Fourarms. He has animal instincts and super strength. Another one of the Mutatrix is Wolfmutt. He is part Wildmutt, part Benwolf. He has double animal instinct so has super hearing and super smell. He can also make sonic waves with his four part mouth. ''Villians'' ﻿ '' '' ﻿In Secrets Of The Mutatrix, Vilgax has collected DNA from Lodestar, Armadrillo & Fourarms and morphed them with his Vilgax clones. He then cloned each one and made an army of Vilstars, Viladrillos and Vilgours. Vilgax then with some more DNA he had collected, made his own versions of Ultimate Humungasaur & Ultimate Echo Echo by enfusing dark power into them. He searched for Ghostfreak to help him and morphed him into Ultimate Ghostfreak with the DNA of Heatblast. He downloaded Ben, Gwen & Kevin's pictures into their databases with a machine and sent them down to destroy them. Episodes In Secrets Of The Mutatrix, there are 4 series. Here are all of the episodes: Series 1 Episode 1 - The Mutatrix Has Landed Episode 2 - Past Problems Episode 3 - Kevin 0.11 Episode 4 - The Big One Episode 5 - The Clone Wars Series 2 Episode 1 - Alien Racing Episode 2 - Worst Trip Ever Episode 3 - Armies Are Back Episode 4 - Ye Olde Bottle Shoppe Episode 5 - Repeating History Series 3 Episode 1 - Back To The Basics Episode 2 - Overload Episode 3 - Monkey Time Episode 4 - The Big Bang Episode 5 - Vilgax's Revenge Series 4 Episode 1 - No Hands Episode 2 - Ultiswampvine Episode 3 - Slurpee Episode 4 - Alien Ropes Episode 5 - The Omnitrix Returns Go to http://mutatrix.wikia.com/ (the Secrets Of The Mutatrix Wiki). It is still under construction but with your help it can grow to be more than just a dead wiki. :D Category:Aliens Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Villains Category:Series Category:Fusions